Después de 30 años
by darisu-chan
Summary: Saya porfin despierta de su hibernación, todo parece ir bien, sin Diva o sus caballeros, mas un viejo enemigo saldrá al asecho y ¿qué sabe Nathan?
1. Prologo y El despertar de Saya

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de ningún personaje de blood+ (por mucho que me gustaría tener a Haji) sólo soy dueña de esta historia

Nota: Esta historia trata de lo que pasa después de la hibernación de Saya, al principio casi todo es miel sobre hojuelas, pero advierto que tendrá acción. También va a ser algo larga así que tengan paciencia.

Después de 30 años

Prologo

Han pasado casi 30 años desde que Saya empezó su hibernación, muchas cosas han cambiado y Haji las ha visto pasar desde lejos...

Las sobrinas de Saya se llaman Ami (ojos rojos) y Yumi (ojos azules) viven con Kai, quién por cierto se casó con Mao y tuvieron 2 niños el mayor George y el menor Riku. Todos forman una linda familia en Okinawa.

Julia y David viven en la granja del viejo Glay, quién ya murió, su hijo es David III y es un científico, Joel se casó con Monique y tienen una hija viven en París, Lewis se casó con una ex agente de la CIA llamada Rachel y viven en Londres.

En los últimos años Haji había vuelto a formar un vínculo con Kai y su familia, los sobrinos de Saya le empezaron a decir tío Haji, el sólo sonreía esperando siempre paciente por su amada quién seguía durmiendo.

Saya seguía en su tumba soñando con el día de regresar con los suyos, con aquel hombre que la ama, y que ella ama...

Haji la visitaba todos los días para estar seguro de que nada le pasará y poder tener un vínculo con ella aunque ella estuviera dormida, al parecer funcionaba porque había días en los que Haji podría jurar que la escuchó decir su nombre en sus sueños. Al escuchar su nombre una sonrisa aparecía en sus labios y miraba sus manos, Julia había encontrado la manera en la que usando enzimas en la sangre de Saya habían recuperado su forma humana (después del incidente con Amshel ambas eran de quiróptero), también pensaba en cómo su reina se iba a poner cuando descubriera que Lulu aún vivía gracias a su sangre.

blood+blood+blood+blood+blood+blood+blood+blood+blood+blood+blood+blood+blood+blood+blood+blood+blood

Capítulo 1: el despertar de Saya

Saya dormía, pero algo inquietaba sus sueños, un hombre al que conocía perfectamente estaba sonriendo, muy raro en él, y decía esas palabras mágicas que Saya siempre había escuchado de otras personas y después esas palabras que ella, en el fondo, siempre quiso escuchar, _te amo, _y después la tragedia, el edificio cayéndose encima de él y lo único que Saya podía hacer era gritar su nombre...

Repentinamente Saya se despertó sobresaltada, de nuevo soñaba con el edificio cayéndose encima de él, y escucho esa hermosa melodía que conocía perfectamente. _Debo salir de aquí _ pensó Saya mientras trataba de romper su prisión, aquel capullo que le servía de cama.

Para lo que a ella le pareció una eternidad logró hacer un agujero por el cuál podía pasar, trató de caminar pero se empezó a tambalear, ella esperó caer pero alguien la atrapó.

_¡Haji estás vivo!_ , dijo Saya casi llorando al ver al hombre que la había atrapado.

_No te puedes deshacer de mí tan fácilmente,_ dijo sonriendo mientras le quitaba las lágrimas de los ojos a su adorada reina.

_Saya, creo que necesitas de mi sangre,_ al acto Saya le mordió el cuello y empezó a beber para recuperar sus fuerzas.

Después de sentirse satisfecha Saya lo miró tan amorosamente y le dijo:

_Haji, tengo algo que decirte, yo... también... te... te amo _

Haji la miró y con una sonrisa le dijo:

_Eso yo ya lo se,_ la tomó en sus brazos y le dio un beso apasionado, Saya no se resistió e inmediatamente le correspondió el beso y así duraron mucho tiempo hasta que se separaron por falta de aire.

_Bien creo que deberías cambiarte_, le dijo Haji mientras le pasaba algo de ropa íntima y un precioso vestido rosa.

_ Y bien ¿cómo están todos?_, preguntó Saya mientras se vestía.

_ Bueno pues tus sobrinas se llaman Ami y Yumi, Ami tiene los ojos rojos, le encanta cantar y es muy tímida, en cambio Yumi ama los deportes como el baseball y es muy extrovertida_, dijo Haji mientras guardaba su cello en su estuche.

_Ami y Yumi, ¡qué lindos nombres!, oye, ¿se parecen a Diva o a Riku?_

_ Pues son una combinación de ambos _

_Y ¿cómo están Julia y David? _

_Bien, se casaron poco después de que empezaste a dormir, tuvieron un niño, se llama David también _

_¿Y Kai y Mao? _

_ Excelente, se casaron hace como 15 años y tienen 2 niños George de 14 y Riku de 12 _

_¿Riku?_ preguntó Saya extrañada.

_Si verás, es que se parece mucho a Riku, tiene el cabello castaño, la misma forma de la cara, se parece más a Riku que las gemelas, por eso cuando nació le pusieron así, pero su personalidad es más parecida a la de Mao..._

_Haji, ¿cómo me veo?_, Saya le preguntó a Haji algo nerviosa.

_Hermosa, _ dijo Haji y al acto Saya se sonrojo por el comentario.

_Creo que necesitas un corte Saya._

_Sí, pero déjalo largo, cómo cuándo vivíamos en el zoológico. _Haji sacó unas tijeras y lo recortó un poco dejándolo del mismo largo que tenía cuando vivían en el zoológico.

_Bueno, creo que ya deberíamos irnos, _dijo Haji y Saya le tomó la mano y salieron de la tumba de los Miyaguzuku.

Y ¿qué les pareció? Se aceptan críticas constructivas, comentarios, lo que quieran. Sayonara a todos


	2. Reencuentro con la familia

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de ningún personaje de blood+  sólo soy dueña de esta historia

Nota: Pues primero quiero agradecer a los que me han dejado reviews arigato! y bueno pues los capítulos van a ser algo cortos pero hasta cierto punto entretenidos.

 Capítulo 2: reencuentro con la familia 

Al salir Saya notó una rosa rosada atada con un listón, la tomó entre sus manos y desató el listón y lo colocó en su largo cabello, miró a Haji y esbozo una sonrisa en sus labios.

 _Gracias Haji_

_No hay de que_

 Mientras tanto en el Omoro, Kai esperaba ansioso a que Saya y Haji llegaran, muchas preguntas rodeaban su mente, pero sobre todo las preguntas que hacían las gemelas acerca de su tía y su madre.

 _Y ¿cómo es Tía Saya papá?_,  preguntó Yumi.

 _Pues se parece mucho a tu hermana, _dijo Kai mirando a Ami.

 _¿Enserio?, y ¿qué le gusta hacer?, _preguntó Ami.

 _Comer al igual que ustedes dos, _dijo mientras las miraba. Ambas soltaron una gran risa. Pero Kai parecía preocupado sólo pensaba en qué pasaría si no recordaba nada o si no quería regresar. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Mao.

 _Kai, mira mira, son ellos, ya van a llegar, ¡corre y ve a recibirlos__!, _dijo Mao entre emocionada y enojada, pues Kai la había hecho levantar muy temprano cuando se entero de que Saya ya había despertado.

 _¡Saya!, _gritó Kai al ver a su adorada hermana.

 _¿Kai?, _dijo Saya al ver a su hermano, su cabello ya tenía algunas canas, alrededor de sus ojos había unas cuántas arrugas, y estaba, digamos, más llenito que la última vez que lo vio.

 _¿Me recuerdas?, _dijo Kai mirando en los ojos a Saya.

 _Claro que te recuerdo, ¿cómo podría olvidar a mi nii-chan?_

_Valla, parece __que Haji y tú van enserio, _dijo Mao saliendo por la puerta.

 Haji y Saya se sonrojaron al mismo tiempo y Saya observo a Mao, pronto la reconoció.

 _¿Jahanna-chan?_

_Claro, quién más, pero por favor ya no me digas así dime Mao, después de todo ahora soy tu cuñada._

_Hai, _dijo Saya un poco nerviosa, luego corrió a abrasarla después de todo Mao era una persona inolvidable.

 _Saya, hay alguien que se muere por verte, todos los días preguntan por ti, _dijo Kai mirando al interior del Omoro.

 Saya ya sabía que eran sus sobrinas que, después de todo, deberían estar preguntando por ella desde hace mucho tiempo.

 Salieran dos chicas que aparentaban la edad de 16, aunque en realidad habían recién cumplido 30, ambas eran idénticas sólo las diferenciaba su corte de cabellos y los ojos de distinto color.

 _¡Tía Saya! ¡Tía Saya!, _gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo y corrieron a abrasarla, Saya correspondió el abrazo y luego las miró fijamente.

 _Tú eres Yumi ¿cierto?, _dijo Saya mirando a la gemela de ojos azules, cabello negro y corto, (que con ese corte se parecía a Diva cuando tomó la apariencia de Riku).

 _Hai, _dijo Yumi.

 _Entonces tú debes ser Ami, _dijo mientras miraba a la gemela de ojos rojos, como los suyos, y el cabello largo, (se parecía a ella en esos momentos).

 _Así es, _dijo Ami.

 _¡Wow!, _dijo Yumi, _es tan hermosa como el Tío Haji la describió._

Al oír ese comentario Saya se sonrojo y luego miró a Haji y preguntó _¿Tío Haji?_

_Sí veras Saya, Haji ha estado aquí ayudando en el Omoro y también ha ayudado a las niñas para saber, bueno lo qué son, así que sabiendo que él es tú caballero, y algo más, le empezaron ha llamar así, _dijo Kai.

Después de un rato Saya se acordó de los demás y fue a preguntarle a Kai donde estaban.

 _No te preocupes Saya, Julia, David y Joel están aquí en Okinawa, de hecho no creo que tarden, pues Julia quiere asegurarse de que estás bien._

_Eso es tan típico de Julia_, dijo Saya y todos rieron.

 Y así esperaron a que los de Red Shield aparecieran.

Avance del siguiente capítulo: Por fin veremos a Haji con su verdadera naturaleza, aquella del joven que antes era, el cual molestaba de maneras divertidas a la caprichosa Saya...

Porfavor R&R


	3. La verdadera naturaleza de Saya y Haji

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de ningún personaje de blood+ sólo soy dueña de esta historia

Nota: Gracias a todos por sus reviews!! Y aqui está el capítulo 3

Capítulo 3: la verdadera naturaleza de Saya y Haji

_Vaya Saya, estás en muy buen estado de salud, _dijo Julia después de que termino de revisar Saya.

_Bueno, creo que es tiempo de reunirnos con los otros, _dijo Saya.

Cuando regresaron a dónde todos estaban, Saya empezó a saludar a todos otra vez, y no se fijo que había algo tirado en el suelo así que tropezó y Haji la agarro y soltó una carcajada, para sorpresa de David y Julia que jamás lo habían escuchado reír.

_¿Qué encuentras tan gracioso?, _dijo Saya muy enojada.

_Lo torpe que eres, _dijo Haji en tono burlón.

_Bueno si eso es lo que crees ahora verás, _dijo Saya con tono desafiante, luego lo empezó a perseguir por todo el Omoro.

Todos se quedaron atónitos, jamás habían escuchado que Haji se burlará de su amada reina y menos que le dijera que era torpe, y menos que Saya lo empezará a perseguir, lo cuál resultaba inútil pues tenían la misma rapidez.

Pero para Saya y Haji esto habría sido algo de casi todos los días cuando vivían en el zoológico. Mientras se perseguían recordaban 2 veces en especial cuando se perseguían en el pasado. En una Saya había tropezado con una roca y caído al estanque, Haji la ayudó a pararse burlándose de ella por su torpeza, Saya se enojo y lo empezó a perseguir, después Saya saltó de la nada y cayó encima de Haji y luego cayeron al estanque. En el estanque, sin querer, los labios de ambos rozaron el del otro casi como un beso, ambos se sonrojaron y se levantaron rápidamente...

Otra vez, Saya, sin querer (o tal vez no), tiró agua encima de Haji y luego se burló de él, Haji se enojó y la empezó a perseguir, lo cuál no resultaba pues era evidente que Saya era mil veces más rápida que el. Al final le agarro un abrazo, la hizo retroceder hacia él, pero ambos perdieron el equilibrio y Saya cayó encima de él y quedaron, otra vez, con sus labios casi rozando. Ambos se sonrojaron se pararon y no volvieron ha hablar del asunto, aunque en esos momentos ya sabían ambos que estaban enamorados.

De nuevo Saya saltó de la nada encima de Haji.

_¡Te atrapé!, _dijo Saya, cayeron al piso y sus labios nuevamente se rozaron, pero esta vez en ves de resistirse se besaron muy tiernamente, olvidando que todos los demás los habían estado observando desde que se perseguían.

_¡Consíganse un hotel!, _gritó Yumi y todos rieron, en ese momento Saya y Haji notaron que estaban siendo observados, rápidamente se separaron y ambos se pusieron rojos, era difícil saber quién se había sonrojado más, si Saya o Haji.

_¡Ya déjalos en paz Yumi!, _dijo una Ami muy enojada, _¿Qué no vez que hace 30 años que no se ven y quieren recuperar el tiempo perdido?_

_Ash, sólo era una broma, además tendrán mucho tiempo cuando... shhhhhh,_ todos callaron a Yumi. Saya se quedo observando a todos con una cara de ¿cuándo me dirán que traen entre manos?

_¡Mamá, papá, ya llegamos!, _gritó la voz de un muchacho.


	4. Conociendo a George y Riku

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de ningún personaje de blood+ sólo soy dueña de esta historia

Nota: Gracias a todos por sus reviews!!

Capítulo 4: Conociendo a George y Riku

Rápidamente entraron 2 niños, el más grande de cabello rojizo ojos cafés y tez blanca, el pequeño de cabello café al igual que sus ojos y la tez igual de blanca que la de su hermano. Al entrar vieron a Saya y luego a las gemelas y luego a Saya y luego a Haji, hasta que George preguntó:

_Papá, ¿Es tía Saya?_

_Claro, ahora ambos vengan a abrazarla, _dijo Kai.

Ambos corrieron y abrazaron a su tía, Saya se quedó observándolos por unos momentos, George era idéntico a Mao excepto por el cabello y Riku, sí que era igual a su hermanito.

_Déjenme ver, ¿tú eres George?, _dijo Saya.

_Hai, y este es mi __nii-chan__ Riku_

_¡Yo me puedo presentar solo!, hola tía Saya soy Riku, y este es mi entrometido hermano George. _Eso último lo dijo con tono de enojo.

_Ya veo lo que decía Haji... _dijo Saya

_¿Sobre qué?, _quiso saber George

_No nada_

Saya veía lo increíble en que se había convertido el amor de Kai y Mao, y se puede sentir que sintió un vacío (en otras palabras reloj biológico), pero luego se puso feliz al verlos a todos.

_Tía Saya, ¿por qué no vemos los álbumes familiares? _preguntó Ami

_Hai, eso estaría kawaii, _dijo Saya

_Esta es Julia en su boda_

_Te veías hermosa_

_Y estas somos nosotras en nuestro cumple 1_

_Qué lindas eran_

_Esta es la boda de papá con mamá Mao_

_Mao qué elegante_

_Y este es Joel cuando se casó con Monique_

_¡Me encanta su vestido!_

_Este es George cuando nació_

_Y estos son George de 2 y Riku de 1 mes_

Y así siguieron viendo álbum tras álbum tras álbum...

Me encanta cuando dejan reviews, no saben lo feliz que me hacen por eso les pido de nuevo please review!!


	5. La primera cita

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de ningún personaje de blood+ sólo soy dueña de esta historia

Nota: Gracias a todos por sus reviews!!

Capítulo 5: La primera cita

Después de cenar Saya y Haji decidieron ir a pasera por la playa (lugar favorito de Saya), simplemente a disfrutar de la vista y de la compañía que les brindaba el otro, Haji (como siempre) empezó a tocar su cello, la melodía era hermosa, al igual que la vista, la luna se reflejaba en el océano azul. Saya puso su cabeza en el hombro de su amado caballero. Cuándo terminó de tocar, Haji se inclino y besó la frente de Saya.

_Te amo,_ dijo Haji viéndola a los ojos, con esa mirada que la hacía temblar.

_Yo te amo más_, dijo Saya en tono de juego.

_No, yo te amo mucho más,_ dijo Haji en respuesta.

_No es verdad, yo siempre te he amado mucho más_, dijo Saya, iba a decir otra cosa pero fue interrumpida por un beso suave y tierno que recibió en sus labios.

Ese beso se fue haciendo cada vez más apasionado hasta que se tuvieron que separar por falta de oxígeno. Después de eso Saya terminó en los brazos de Haji, disfrutando de la vista.

_Y ¿qué te parecieron las fotos, Saya?_

_Me encantaron, sobre todo en las que sales con las gemelas, te ves tan lindo._

_Saya, apenas despiertas y ya me estas molestando._

_Claro, para eso nací._

_¿Para molestarme?_

_No, para amarte y molestarte durante el resto de tú vida._

_Ja ja, que chistosa._

_Lo sé_

_Te amo Saya_

_Y yo a ti Haji._

Después de esa breve plática se empezaron a besar, terminando Saya encima de Haji, y él acostado en la arena…

Después de tanto besarse Saya se quedó dormida en los brazos de su novio (por así decirlo). Haji decidió que lo mejor era llevar a Saya a su casa, pero vio su reloj (sí, finalmente tiene uno) y vio ¡que eran las 2 de la mañana!, sería una imprudencia llevarla a esas horas, sobre todo porque temía que Kai los matará, así que decidió que lo mejor era llevarla a su departamento.

En el departamento…

Saya despertó para encontrarse en una habitación desconocida, pero limpia, volteó a la mesa de noche y vio una foto suya de antes de dormirse, luego una foto suya con Haji de cuándo vivían en el zoológico; enseguida supo que estaba en el departamento de Haji, de camino al Omoro él le había hablado de que había conseguido un departamento con la ayuda de Joel para vivir él.

Miró alrededor y vio varias fotos suyas, y pensó que ella sólo tenía una, la del zoológico, se sintió mal y decidió que después se tomarían más fotos juntas, muchas.

_Veo que ya te despertaste._

_Ehh, ahh sí ya me desperté_

_¿Te gustaría comer algo?_

_Sí claro_, en ese momento su estómago hizo su típico sonido de siempre y Saya se sonrojó, pero Haji no se burló, sólo sonrió y fueron a la cocina a que Saya comiera.

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, y sí va a haber mucho romance entre Saya y Haji. Por favor dejen reviews!!


	6. El departamento de Haji

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de ningún personaje de blood+ sólo soy dueña de esta historia

Nota: Gracias a todos por sus reviews!! y gomen por la tardanza, tenía demasiadas cosas por hacer. Bueno aquí está el capítulo 6.

Capítulo 6: El departamento de Haji y la sobreprotección de Kai

_¿Dónde está Saya?, _dijo Kai sumamente enojado.

_Pues con Haji, _dijo Mao sin darle importancia.

_Eso ya lo se, me refiero a dónde están esos dos_

_Ash Kai, recuerda que Saya es literalmente más grande que tu, ya se sabe cuidar sola._

_Sí, pero esta con ese..._

_Es su caballero, además siempre la cuida, no le va a pasar nada._

En el departamento de Haji

_¡Wow!, cocinas muy bien Haji._

_Gracias Saya_

_Mmm, creo que debería cambiarme._

_Sígueme, _Haji la llevo hasta su cuarto y le enseño ropa que podría usar.

_¡Wow! Haji ¿tú la compraste?_

_Pues, las gemelas me ayudaron a escogerla_

_Gracias, eres muy lindo, _luego le dio un beso.

_Te puedes bañar sí quieres, y también tengo cosas para que te peines y maquilles._

_Gracias._

Luego Saya tomó un baño, eligió unos jeans, una blusa lila y unas sandalias blancas para vestirse; luego se empezó a peinar y pensó: _Mmm parece que Haji no compró este departamento sólo para él. _Ese pensamiento la puso feliz, bueno no era la primera vez que estaban bajo el mismo techo, pero sí él algún día le pedía que vivieran juntos ella sería tan tan tan feliz.

_Saya, ¿Ya estas lista?_

_Ehhh, a sí hay que ir a casa, ¡oh no Kai va a matarnos!, _enseguida se fueron a toda prisa al Omoro, sabían que Kai los iba estar esperando.

En el Omoro

Haji y Saya llegaron al Omoro, en la puerta estaban un enojado Kai y una sonriente Mao.

_Ya llegaron ¡qué bien!, _dijo Mao.

_¿Dónde estaban?, _dijo Kai muy enojado (que raro, ¿no creen?)

_En el departamento de Haji, _dijo Saya sin darle importancia.

_¡¿Qué?!, ¿estabas tú con él en su casa a solas?_

_Kai, cálmate, no pasa nada, _dijo Mao.

_¡Tía Saya!, ¡Tío Haji!, _dijeron las gemelas y los llevaron adentro para que vieran otro álbum de sus viajes que habían encontrado. Mao y Kai se quedaron afuera hablando.

_¿Pero cómo ella pudo dormir en su casa, sí apenas se había despertado?_

_Mira Kai, Haji también es su familia, al que conoce desde hace como un siglo, y además es obvio que siempre han estado enamorados, déjalos disfrutar._

_Esta bien Mao, creo que tienes razón._

**Espero que les haya gustado, porfa dejen reviews.**


	7. La segunda cita

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de ningún personaje de blood+ sólo soy dueña de esta historia

Capítulo 7: La segunda cita, más besos y muchas más fotos

Después de la plática de Kai y Mao, todos estuvieron juntos hasta la tarde. Después todos aseguraron que tenían muchas cosas que hacer, Saya y Haji decidieron ir juntos a comprarle más ropa a Saya.

En las tiendas...

_Mira Saya, aquí hay vestidos_

_Me gusta ese rosa_

_Pues vamos a probártelo_

Después de entrar digamos a unas 1000 tiendas (literalmente), decidieron descansar y comer helado.

_Oye Haji, ya vi que tienes muchas fotos mías._

Haji se puso todo rojo

_Creo que yo sólo tengo una tuya, así que será mejor tomarnos unas, _diciendo eso sacó su cámara que le había regalado Joel.

Y así se tomaron demasiadas fotos en diversas poses, besándose, abrasándose, unas solas de Haji y otras de Saya.

Luego de eso fueron a comprarle ropa al buen Haji.

_¿Qué tal este?_

_No me gusta, mejor este y este y este y este._

_Saya, ya es demasiado_

_No_

_Si_

_No_

_Si_

Y así siguieron discutiendo durante horas hasta que regresaron al Omoro para cenar. Ahí para su sorpresa se encontraban David Jr. (que original) y Denise la hija única de Joel.

_Saya, Haji ¡qué bueno que ya llegaron!, _dijo Julia

_Saya este es mi hijo David, _dijo David grande.

_Y esta es mi hija Denise, _dijo Joel.

_Mucho gusto en conocerlos, _dijo Saya.

_Hola Saya, estamos aquí porque te queremos invitar a nuestra boda, _dijo Denise.

_¡Qué bien que te cases!, _dijo Saya.

_Y además te tenemos una sorpresa, _dijo Joel.

_¿Qué es?_

_Después de que te dormiste decidí reconstruir el zoológico, y al fin después de 30 años ya está listo para que Haji y tú vivan en él._

_¿Enserio?_

_Sí, ahora tendrás tu propia casa, mansión, es lo menos que podía hacer por ustedes después de que salvaron nuestro mundo._

_¿Y cuándo nos vamos?_

_Mañana en la noche._

**_Avance del próximo capi: Entonces Diva revive y los mata a todos..._**

**_Como creen, porfa dejen reviews!_**


	8. La ida a París y el nuevo zoo

Disclaimer: no soy dueña de blood+, si así lo fuera yo sería Saya

Nota: Gracias a todos por sus reviews, deberas que no saben como me alegran el día.

Capítulo 8: La ida a París y el nuevo zoológico

No Ami, ¡no lleves eso!

¡Yumi cállate!, déjame hacer mi maleta, el que seas 3 segundos más grande que yo no significa que me puedas mandar.

Esa mañana había sido muy ajetreada para los Miyaguzuku, todos estaban haciendo sus maletas, que debían de llevar esto, no aquello, etc.

Saya y Haji estaban en el departamento de Haji, él estaba haciendo las maletas, primero guardó su ropa, pero mientras guardaba la ropa de Saya (la interior también) se sonrojó, Saya río un poco y fue a ayudarle guardando su ropa, que ya era mucha, en realidad también debían guardar muebles, utensilios, etc. pues se iban a mudar a París, ambos amaban París, pero extrañarían Okinawa, sobre todo porque ahí vivían Kai y su familia.

A las 7 de la noche todos estaban listos, con maletas, Mao llevaba 5 para ella (que tanta ropa traería), Kai apenas una, Las gemelas 2 cada una, y los demás traían poca, excepto por Saya y Haji que traían todas sus cosas.

A las 8 el avión despegó, dentro del avión privado de Joel estaban sentados primero, Julia y David, al lado Joel estaba solo, atrás iban David y Denise, al lado Kai y Mao, atrás las gemelas, al lado George y Riku, y hasta atrás Saya y Haji.

Después de infinidad de horas (no se cuanto tiempo se haga de Koza a París), por fin llegaron a un hotel y todos inmediatamente se fueron a descansar hasta el día siguiente.

Como a eso de las 12 del día siguiente todos decidieron que sería bueno ver el nuevo zoológico, dedicado al primer Joel, a Saya y a mi querido Haji (lo siento estoy obsesionada con Haji). Y como a eso de las 2 estaban en Bordeaux frente al zoológico, se veía diferente, más moderno pero aún tenía innumerables jardines de flores y habían reconstruido la fuente (aquella en la que Saya jugaba cuando conoció a Haji), era maravilloso para la nueva pareja que su viejo hogar pudiera funcionar y sobre todo poder vivir ahí. Después de comer ahí Haji y Joel fueron a la ex oficina del primer Joel a hablar.

Me alegra haber acabado el proyecto a tiempo, hace como 2 años pensé que no lo lograríamos, dijo Joel.

No importa, de todos modos se que le hubiera gustado el simple gesto, dijo Haji.

Por cierto, ¿ya le preguntaste?

No, aún no, se me ha hecho muy precipitado, pero espero que después pueda decirle.

Bueno, toma esto Haji, se que a Joel le hubiera gustado lo que vas a hacer, así que dale esto en nombre del primer Joel.

Es hermoso, gracias por haberme ayudado tanto.

No importa, a ti y a Saya siempre les deberemos que hayan pasado más de un siglo tratando de arreglar ese problema, bueno mejor regresamos sino todos preguntaran por nosotros.

Avance: ..........................................................Entonces Haji.......................................................y Saya............................................................................y Kai se murió.............................................


	9. Haji hace la pregunta

Disclaimer: no soy dueña de blood+

Nota: Gracias a todos por sus reviews, deberas que no saben como me alegran el día. Y espero que tengan una feliz navidad

Capítulo 9: Haji hace la pregunta

Haji ya lo había decidido era ahora o nunca, y que mejor lugar que París. Ese día Julia, David, David Jr., Joel, Monique y Denise estaban muy ocupados haciendo los últimos preparativos para la boda del día siguiente, Kai y Mao iban a recorrer París solo ellos dos (ya se imaginarán), Lulu iba a enseñarles un nuevo video juego a George y Riku, y las gemelas querían ver una exposición de arte, así que Saya y Haji estaban solos ese día para pasarlo juntos.

Recorrieron las calles, comieron pastel, escucharon a unos músicos callejeros, vieron tiendas de ropa, y al final hicieron un picnic privado enfrente del Río Sena.

Haji, ya había olvidado lo hermoso que era París.

Sí, lo se, es muy hermoso pero hay alguien aún más hermosa.

¿Quién?

Tú

Haji, tú siempre diciendo esas cosas. Dijo Saya sonrojándose.

Oye Saya, hay algo que siempre he querido decirte. Dijo Haji nervioso, ya había empezado a sudar, temiendo un no por respuesta.

¿Qué es?, Haji se hincó tomó las manos de Saya y de su bolsillo sacó un hermoso anillo de oro blanco, un gran diamante y alrededor pequeños diamantes rojos. Entonces Haji pronunció esas palabras:

Saya. ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Haji, pensé que tardarías otro siglo en pedírmelo, dicho esto se abalanzó a sus brazos y se empezaron a besar…

Llegaron al hotel dónde se hospedaban (todavía no vivían en el zoológico, se van a esperar hasta la boda), ya muy noche, y todos ya estaban ahí, todos estaban muy relajados, excepto Kai (qué raro, ¿o no?) que para variar estaba preocupado por su hermanita.

¿Dónde estaban?, estaba muy preocupado por los dos ¿por qué no me contestan?

Saya sólo pudo enseñarle el hermoso anillo que tenía y todos se acercaron a ver que ocurría y al ver el anillo todos se emocionaron.

Ya era hora Haji, te tardaste mucho, dijo Mao.

Haji, ya lo hiciste, felicitaciones a los dos, dijo Joel.

Y así todos los fueron felicitando excepto Kai (que parecía que se iba a morir) y al final todos se le quedaron viendo y corrió a abrazar a su hermana.

¡Felicidades!, estoy muy feliz por los dos, Haji cuídala bien.

Todos estaban contentos por la reacción de Kai y decidieron celebrar con un brindis y una cena exquisita.


	10. La boda de David y Denise

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de blood+

Nota: Perdón por tardarme, pero no había encontrado el tiempo para subir este capítulo. Espero que les guste, pues en este ya empezará la acción.

Capítulo 10: La boda de David y Denise y nuevas amenazas

Por fin llegó el día, la boda que tardó 1 año en prepararse por fin tendría lugar, David de 30 y Denise de 28 eran los afortunados novios, y no sólo era la unión de sus corazones la que se celebraba sino la unión de la familia de dos grandes amigos (Joel y David). Y llegó un invitado especial que no habían visto: Lewis (yay!, ya se extrañaba). La ceremonia iba a ser a las 6 de la tarde, Lewis se ofreció a hacer el pastel y valla que era enorme, las madrinas eran las gemelas y los padrinos unos amigos de ambos. Todos estaban preparándose, al igual que Saya, quién se estaba arreglando en una habitación.

_Hola, Saya, te ves preciosa, como Yuta..._

_¿Nathan?_

_Claro, soy yo, ¿creías que había muerto?_

_Pues sí, te maté años atrás con mi espada._

_Pues, tu sangre no sirve para matarme, pues yo... bueno eso no tiene importancia, lo que sí tiene importancia es que he sentido quirópteros además de Haji, las niñas y tú, pero por alguna razón son más débiles y creo que el que los hizo no fue una reina sino un caballero, bueno después te contaré sobre eso, ahora cuídate y también a las gemelas._

_Pero que..._

Nathan se había ido dejando a Saya con una duda e inmediatamente, mentalmente llamó a Haji.

_Saya, ¿qué pasa?_

_Me encontré con Nathan._

_Yo también lo vi, me dijo que te cuidará y que seguía siendo guapo, ¿a ti qué te dijo?_

_Me dijo que nos cuidáramos porque había nuevas amenazas de quirópteros._

_Saya no te preocupes no pelearás más, además aún no hemos visto quirópteros, así que no hay de que preocuparse._

_Sí tienes razón, pero por si acaso ¿podríamos adelantar la boda?_

_Si eso es lo que deseas_

_¡Ya te he dicho como 1000 veces desde que me desperté que odio que digas eso!_

_Esta bien entonces solo diré si._

_Ok, así es mejor._

Bueno la boda fue como toda boda debe ser, el vestido de Denise estaba hermoso, parecía de princesa, David se veía muy guapo con su traje y los padres estaban muy felices, el pastel de Lewis era el mejor que habían probado jamás y había alrededor de 1000 invitados (pocos para Joel).

Después de que la fiesta acabó nuestros personajes fueron a casa de Joel a seguir hablando.

_Y David, ¿ya estás preparado para ser abuelo?, _dijo Lewis, pero David, que estaba tomando una copa de vino, al escuchar eso escupió todo el contenido.

_Jajajaja, parece que todavía no, _dijo Lewis.

_Y ustedes... _dijo Lewis refiriéndose a Saya y Haji, ¿_cuándo va a ser su boda?_

_Aún no lo sabemos pero nos gustaría que fuera en un mes aproximadamente._

_Ha, con que les gusta Octubre (Saya se despertó a finales de Agosto)_

_Si, bueno es que tenemos un problema, pero mejor se los decimos mañana._

Dun dun duuuuuun. ¿Qué pasará después? Por favor dejen reviews!


	11. Preparativos de Boda

Dsiclaimer: Como todos saben no soy dueña de blood+

Nota: ¡Me encanta este capítulo! Por fin hay algo de emoción y aparecerá un personaje nuevo. Su nombre aún es secreto. Debo agradecer a todos los que me dejan reviews. Espero que lo disfruten!

Capítulo 11: Preparativos de boda y ¿tendrá razón Nathan?

Ya había pasado tiempo desde la boda de David y Denise, y todos estaban viendo si era real lo que Nathan decía, nuevas amenazas de quirópteros sonaba imposible sin una reina, como un caballero podría crearlos, nadie sabía.

Lo que si sabían es que Saya y Haji iban a hacer la boda pronto, ya faltaban sólo 2 semanas, después viajarían a su luna de miel, pero además tratarían de sentir la presencia de algún quiróptero.

Volviendo a la boda, ya estaba decidida, sería pequeña, sólo con los que consideraban familia y en el zoológico, su nuevo y viejo hogar. Saya ya tenía el vestido, era blanco, de dos piezas, con pequeñas perlas cosidas del tono rojo de su anillo, el velo era largo y también usaría una tiara, las madrinas iban a ser Ami y Yumi, la decoración consistía en rosas blancas y rojas…

En algún lugar secreto en Francia…

_Parece que la reina mayor ya se ha enterado_, dijo una voz mirando una foto de Saya en la que estaba junto a Haji.

_Señor, no tenemos idea de cómo se entero._

_Parece que quedo un sobreviviente…_

_¿Un sobreviviente?_

_Sí, alguien que debió morir años atrás, mejor dicho siglos, ese hombre nunca se da por vencido, siempre interfiriendo en mis planes de venganza, pero pronto culminarán con la siguiente generación._

Dicho esto aquel hombre que, lo describiré así: alto, joven, cabello castaño oscuro, ojos verdes como aceitunas, usando un simple traje negro, como su alma, y una sonrisa malvada, parecida a la de Amshel, pero más siniestra, se carcajeo al simple pensamiento de sus planes.

_Pero señor, ¿cómo atrapará a las niñas? ya están bastante grandes como para cambiarlas de bando._

_No me refería a las niñas._

_Pero dijo la siguiente generación, ellas son la siguiente generación._

_No, falta, bueno, ya lo sabrás si mis sospechas se cumplen, y no es relativamente en plural._

_¿Señor?_

_Un día lo entenderás_, dicho esto aquel hombre salió de la habitación en la que se encontraba, y fue a su cuarto aún viendo la foto de Saya.

_Pronto será mía_, dijo mientras una sonrisa macabra se esbozaba en su rostro.

Por favor dejen reviews!


	12. ¡La boda!

Dsiclaimer: Como todos saben no soy dueña de blood+, aunque Haji está de visita, en estos momentos está tocando el cello.

Nota: Gomen ne por tardarme tanto, se que no es una excusa, pero tenía proyectos, exámenes, etc. etc. Gracias por su paciencia y por sus reviews.

Capítulo 12: ¡La boda!

Por fin había llegado el día, mejor dicho la noche, en la que esos dos amantes unirían sus vidas después de tantos años de infelicidad. Saya se estaba preparando en una habitación del zoológico cuando llegó Ami.

¿Tía Saya?

Sí, Ami

Quería preguntarte algo.

Y ¿qué es?

Bueno ya que estamos en el zoológico, dónde mamá y tú crecieron quisiera saber más de ella.

¿Qué Kai no te contó nada?

No, sólo de papá, Haji fue el que me contaba cosas de mi mamá, que era cantante de ópera, y lo que vivió y cómo murió.

¿No estas enojada conmigo?, preguntó Saya casi llorando al recordar lo que pasó aquella noche en el Metropolitan Opera Center.

No, tía, se que fue un accidente y que tú hubieras muerto también si la sangre de mamá no hubiera perdido su potencia.

Bueno, entonces te contaré lo poco que sé de ella, lo que más quería en el mundo era tener la familia que le habían negado…

Y así Saya empezó a contar la historia de Diva, después llegó Yumi y también la escuchó, al final las tres estaban llorando por la triste vida de Diva.

Tomen esto, dijo Saya dándoles a las dos un collar a cada quién que tenía diamantes rojos en forma de corazón.

¿Qué son los diamantes?

Son pedazos cristalizados de su madre y su padre, para que siempre estén con ustedes, yo también tengo, dijo mientras les enseñaba su hermoso anillo de compromiso.

Me gustaría ir a la torre, dijo Yumi.

Les prometo que cuando Haji y yo volvamos de nuestra luna de miel iremos, no está muy lejos, pero con la boda hoy no será posible.

Unas horas después…

Y los declaró marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia…

Esas fueron las últimas palabras del sacerdote y Haji le dio un dulce beso a Saya, la ceremonia era enfrente de la fuente (en dónde se conocieron), todos aplaudieron y se fueron a festejar.

En realidad Saya lucía hermosa, con su vestido blanco con encaje, una larga cola, con su hermosa tiara y su velo de encaje, su cabello largo que caí en su espalda, Haji se veía igual con su traje negro, las damas tenían una un vestido rojo y la otra azul, y los demás vestían sus trajes de fiesta.

Todos bailaban y hablaban de los planes que cada quién tenía para el siguiente día, Saya y Haji decidieron separarse del grupo para disfrutar de la noche, con esa Luna tan hermosa que se veía…

Saya, ¿estás bien?, dijo Haji en tono preocupado al ver como lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Saya.

Sí, lo siento, es que estoy tan feliz de que por fin estemos juntos, pero algo me inquieta, lo que dijo Nathan y no se, últimamente estoy muy sensible.

No te preocupes todo lo solucionaremos.

Dicho eso la alzo y se la llevo a un lugar en el que podrían estar solos.


	13. La amenza es verdad

**Disclaimer: **juro q esto ya me esta hartando...NO soy dueña de Blood+, por más que quiera

**Nota: **¡Hola! No puede ser, hace años que no publicaba el siguiente capítulo, y eso que la lo tenía escrito. La verdad no me gustó mucho cómo quedó, pero también me da algo de flogera editarlo. En un profundo editaré cada capítulo, para que quede mejor. Gracias también por sus reviews! me hacen muy feliz. Bueno, aquí con el siguiente capi

Capítulo 13: La amenaza es verdad

Ya había pasado alrededor de un mes en el que Saya y Haji empezaron a viajar alrededor del mundo disfrutando de su luna de miel y a la vez tratando de sentir quirópteros, pero no había señales de ellos.

Ahora estaban en Londres, en su hotel. Haji había salido para ir con un contacto de Red Shield, para verificar que lo que habían oído era cierto: si en verdad habían encontrado cuerpos sin sangre y señales de monstruos por la ciudad.

Saya estaba en su habitación desempacando, últimamente no se había sentido bien, estaba muy cansada, se mareaba con facilidad, se sentía como cuándo su hibernación estaba próxima, pero aún faltaba mucho para su sueño largo y la verdad ya tenía a Haji preocupado. Pero, en verdad, necesitaban saber si en la ciudad había algún rastro de quiróptero para poder volver con los demás.

Escuchó un ruido y volvió la mirada para ver a Nathan.

_Nathan ¿qué haces aquí?_

_Tenía que hablar contigo y con Haji._

_¿Sobre qué?_

_Te lo diré cuándo estén los dos, por cierto felicidades._

_¿Por mi boda?_

_No por, bueno creí que ya lo sabías, mejor será que esperes._

_¿A qué te …_

Saya no pudo terminar, puesto que Nathan otra vez desapareció sin avisar, la curiosidad la estaba matando, cómo seguía vivo y que quería decir con eso de felicidades, además que estaba preocupada con lo de los quirópteros y su extremo cansancio.

_Saya, ya llegué_

La voz de Haji la regresó a la realidad.

_¿Adivina quién estuvo aquí?_

_Nathan_

_Exacto, no dijo que quería, pero dime ¿qué sabes de los incidentes?_

_Sí fueron quirópteros._

_Lo sabía, no podían ser otra cosa._

_Saya, no te preocupes, iremos a Francia con los de Red Shield y buscaremos la solución._

_Yo los puedo matar._

_No puedes, recuerda que Nathan dijo que los creaban caballeros, además no estas en condiciones de pelear._

_Pero, yo sé que puedo._

_No, estás mal, y lo sabes, _Haji sonó muy duro, parecía enojado y preocupado por su esposa y su actual estado de salud, Saya lo notó y suspiró, sabía muy bien que Haji tenía razón algo tenía, pero dudaba que fuera malo.

_Haji, tienes razón, tengo algo, pero si tanto te preocupa regresemos a Francia y les diremos que sí hay quirópteros, además Julia me podrá hacer un chequeo. Enserio, ya deja de preocuparte, cielo._

_Esta bien amor, en 5 días iremos a París, mientras disfrutemos de nuestra Luna de miel._

Dicho esto, apagaron las luces y…

¡No me maten! Sé que no les puse lemmon, y más de uno lo quiere leer...jejejeje que pervertidos. Bueno, aún no me siento lista para escribir un lemmon. Quizás, cuando edite este capi habrá el tan esperado lemmon...o al final no sé. Espero que les haya gustado y sigan dando reviews.


End file.
